First Time
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Cheeky one shot guys sorry I haven't posted lately. Some swearing and brief mention of sex.


**First Time**

The team plus Adam sat around a table at their local bar sharing a few drinks after a busy day. Each member of the team had already had a few beers before Adam arrived, who chose to remain sober since he was driving. After a while Chin got up to go to the bathroom, and while he was gone Kono and Danny who were both feeling rather silly discovered a new cocktail menu. By the time Chin returned the two were sat enjoying a tall cocktail each.

"Who gave her a cocktail?" Chin sighed as he sat down.

"Hey!" Kono giggled as she took another sip.

"Are cocktails and Kono a bad mix?" Steve asked.

"Give it time and you will see" Chin said.

"Great!" Adam chuckled.

"I am fine with cocktails Chin they taste yummy!" Kono laughed.

"Super-duper yummy!" Danny added.

"I'll drag her home but I'm not taking him home" Adam laughed.

"No that will be my joy" Steve laughed.

"Hey let's play a truth game!" Danny exclaimed.

"Truth game?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah when did you all lose your virginity" Danny asked.

"Ohhh!" Kono giggled.

"Steven?" Danny asked.

Steve rolled his eyes and Danny and laughed. "Sixteen Marci Lee, she was the year above me. I was a god of my class for nailing her!" Steve spilled.

"Nice one" Adam laughed and Kono glared at him.

"Alright I was seventeen; her name was Alexis Dune she was in my English class and we had to work together on a project and she came to mine and well we got side tracked." Adam stated.

"Aha, Chin?" Danny asked.

"Ergh fine, I was sixteen it was my prom night and the car broke down and we had to wait for someone to come bring us fuel so we passed the time." Chin chuckled.

"In the back of the car cuz!" Kono exclaimed with wide eyes.

"We were bored!" Chin laughed.

"Okay Kono your turn" Danny almost giggled.

"Well I kept it in my pants longer than you lot. I was nineteen he was a surfer called Luke and he was one of the few people who helped me up after my accident so I returned the favour." Kono giggled.

"Ohh was it good sex?" Danny asked intently.

"I do not need to hear this I remember her in diapers!" Chin sighed.

"It was funny" Kono laughed as she enjoyed making Chin uncomfortable. "What about you?" She asked Danny as she started on her third cocktail.

"Sixteen it was a house party she was called Chloe…something but we saw each other for a few months." Danny laughed.

"Good sex?" Kono asked him.

"Hell yeah!" Danny laughed.

Chin, Adam and Steve laughed among themselves at the other two as they became drunker and more open Kono seemingly oblivious to Adam.

"Where did you have sex your first time Kono?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Danny!" Chin said shocked.

Kono batted her hand as though dismissing Chin. "Erm on a surfboard in the ocean." Kono said with a drunken glazed look.

"Ohhhhhh!" Danny exclaimed "Beats Chins!"

"Mmmm" Kono mused as she drunk her drink.

*Giggle* "Are you jealous…?" Kono drawled out as she poked Adam's nose noticing his look.

Adam glared and took another sip of his coke; he really wished he wasn't driving right now.

"Did you fall in?" Danny laughed as he clinked his glass to Kono's.

"Nooooooooo" Kono giggled drunkenly.

"How do you even have sex on a surfboard?" Danny asked.

"With difficulty!" Kono chuckled. "We nearly fell in and I lost my bikini bottoms!" Kono laughed loudly.

"How?" Danny laughed equally as loud as they both started drinking their fresh cocktails the waitress had brought over.

"Well he took them off but he let them float away thank god it was dark so no one saw me running up the beach half naked!" Kono giggled.

"That's brilliant!" Danny screamed with laughter.

"Oi Danno calm it!" Steve exclaimed.

"Chill boss…you not getting any that why you so uptight!" Kono laughed hysterically.

"Kono!" Adam and Chin exclaimed.

"Whatttt" Kono moaned.

"Have you ever had wild sex with Adam?" Danny whispered loudly so everyone still heard.

*Giggle Giggle* "We have reallllyyyyyy….realllyyyy ama…zing SEX!" Kono giggled hysterically.

Danny rolled about laughing pointing and giggling at Kono.

"Andd he's g…ottt a reallllyyyy big PENIS!" Kono yelled loudly before falling about laughing. "A…dam is a ge..ntllemann he's n..ot wild!" Kono laughed.

Adam sunk in his chair and sighed, Chin and Steve both also looked appalled with Kono and Danny.

"Cuz stop drinking." Chin snapped.

"Fuck off!" Kono laughed as did Danny.

"I have a bigger penis than Steve!" Danny cried with laughter.

"I wannnaa sex…exxx with you!" Kono giggled as she poked Adam.

"Were going home Kono." Adam said sternly as he lifted her out of the chair.

"No!" Kono yelled as she tried to grab her drink.

"Now Kono" Adam snapped as he dragged her out of the bar.

Adam sighed as he sat next to Kono on the bathroom floor, holding her hair back as she continued to be sick.

"I don't feel well." Kono moaned.

"I wander why." Adam said sarcastically.

"I don't know" Kono said drunkenly.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Hmmm" She sighed.

Adam picked her up and stood her in front of the mirror, attempting to brush her teeth. Once he had done so he dragged her to bed and undressed her.

"You want sex?" She asked tiredly.

"No I want you to go to sleep." Adam snapped as he pulled the covers over her and lay down next to her, leaning her up against him in case she was sick again.

Kono stirred, blinking rapidly at the bright light. She had a serious hangover and couldn't remember anything from the previous night. She looked over to her side and found a glass of water and some tablets. She smiled knowing Adam left them for her. Once she had taken them she wandered out of the bedroom and into her kitchen. Adam sat at the table finishing his breakfast when Kono walked out.

"Morning" Adam said softly.

"Hi" Kono replied in embarrassment.

"You hungry?" Adam asked.

"Not really."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah thanks"

The two sat in silence as Kono sipped her coffee and Adam cleared up.

"Are you mad at me?" Kono asked quietly.

Adam just shrugged and continued cleaning.

"What did I say last night?"

Adam paused and looked over his shoulder.

"You basically implied you had wilder sex with your first boyfriend and I was boring." Adam admitted. "I'm going to work." He added as he brushed a kiss to her temple and grabbed his stuff.

"Adam please…"

"I'm late, sleep off your hangover I can collect you later if you're coming to mine tonight…if you want to that is." He said as he walked out.

Kono felt guilt consume her as memories of last night came back to her. she picked up her phone and called Danny.

*Ring ring*

"Hello?" Danny said gruffly.

"Danny?" Kono questioned.

"Hey pisshead" He laughed.

"Shut up you were just as bad." Kono said.

"What's up is Adam mad?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah I really upset him with what I said."

"Oh yeah you said you didn't have wild sex with him!" Danny laughed before groaning.

"I didn't mean it" Kono whispered.

"I'm sure he knows that."

"He just walked out basically…I need to make it up to him." Kono said.

"Have wild sex" Danny said bluntly.

"What!" Kono laughed.

"Show him a good time, spice things up or something."

"We do spice things up all the time it's just different to when I dated years ago." Kono explained.

"Hey Kalakaua I'm sober now I don't need details." Danny laughed.

"Whatever, where are you?" Kono asked.

"At Steve's he collected Grace from Rachel's this morning and sent her up here banging saucepans." Danny moaned.

"Brilliant, Adam left me tablets and water" Kono said with a smile.

"Hmmmm"

"I'm going to go shower and wake up then I'm going to sort things with Adam." Kono said before saying goodbye to Danny.

Kono entered the offices where Adam worked. She knew some of Adam's staff so she managed to get into the building without ringing him. As she approached his office she suddenly felt nervous and excited. She knocked and entered smiling at Adam who was on the phone. He ushered her in and she walked over to his desk leaning against it. when he hung up he looked at her confused.

"What you doing here?" He asked.

"Making amends…hopefully." She said softly.

"Kono forget it, it doesn't matter." Adam mumbled.

"It does matter. I remember what happened last night and I promise you I didn't mean what I said." Kono explained.

"Babe drunk people tell the truth." Adam said.

Kono rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine we don't have wild sex like I did with Luke but we have…different sex" Kono tried to explain.

"That makes me feel so much better thanks" Adam sighed sarcastically.

"Adam, when I was with Luke I was young and I didn't know what love was. We just had sex and it didn't mean anything." Kono said.

"But it was wilder than the sex we have?" Adam asked.

"Adam when I met you, you showed me what love was. We don't just have sex we make love and I would chose that over stupid wild sex any day. When I'm with you, you make me feel good. Luke never did, he made me feel like shit at times. Sure the first time we had been seeing each other and we were out in the sea and it just happened but after a while he would make comments about how I looked and make me feel self-conscious but you make me feel beautiful. You look after me when we're having sex and I love you for that. Besides we have done plenty in the bedroom or shower or sofa and it's all been amazing. Most of the things I've done with you I've never done with anybody else." Kono admitted as she justified her words.

"So I'm not boring?" Adam asked his vulnerable side showing.

Kono smiled and slipped onto his lap straddling him. "No you are most definitely not boring." She grinned before kissing him hard.

"Mmmmm" Adam moaned as Kono's tongue invaded his mouth.

Kono grinned and pulled back staring at Adam lovingly. Adam returned the kiss and grabbed her bum, squeezing gently. He lifted her up and turned her around, bending her over his desk. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck leaving love bites to make his mark. Kono moaned in pleasure and Adam's hands roamed her body.

"Please Adam" Kono moaned.

Adam undid the button and zipper on Kono's shorts tugging them and her panties down before pulling himself from his own pants and thrusting into her over and over until she screamed out in pleasure.

"Who said I couldn't do wild" Adam whispered seductively.


End file.
